CORE B: The Animal Imaging Core will assist will all of the imaging studies and analysis of cells, tissue specimens and mouse tumor models for all projects. Core personnel will provide these services: (a) define and implement data acquisition/imaging sequences;(b) assist with animal preparation for imaging;(c) perform all data collection on CM I imaging systems;(d) data processing, image reconstruction and image registration;(e) security archival of raw data and network transfer of reconstructed data to the Digital Image Processing Laboratory;(f) scheduling of imaging experiments;and (g) provide support to Program Investigators in technical design of imaging experiments. These services designed, in part, after a "clinical imaging service" model since continual, high-volume animal scanning is essential for success the diverse ICMIC Projects. More than 2400 hours of bioluminescence, fluorescence and MR imaging will be performed over five years. Dr. Galban will serve as Core B Director. Dr. Galban has extensive experience in small animal imaging research. A Laboratory manager and the DIPL director will aid with day-to-day operations and technique development. Technician support will be provided by the Center for Molecular Imaging (CMI). Public Health: Overall/this Core will provide the required services for forwarding the overall mission of this ICMIC application to develop molecular imaging tools and applications for ultimately impacting patient care.